In the recent past digital photography has experienced explosive growth. In 2003, for instance, world wide conventional digital camera sales surpassed 35 mm film based camera sales for the first time. Also, in 2003, cellular phone sales that incorporate digital cameras (i.e., camera phones) surpassed digital camera sales.
It is estimated by InfoTrends that camera phone shipments to North America alone in 2005 will be just over nine million. The number is estimated to increase to 25 million in 2006 and another research firm, IDC, forecasts 84 million camera phones by 2007.
Moreover, according to Fuji Photo Film U.S.A., Inc. there are 130 million cell phones in the US, while only 4% are camera phones. In Japan, by comparison, that percentage is 80%, and it is anticipated that the United States will experience similar growth numbers as well.
As camera phones and, even more recently, video phones become more technologically advanced and their use as a viable digital photography and video alternative increases, a means for “hands free” operation is more desirable. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to provide a quick mount universal platform to hold and support the camera phone and/or video phone for photography and/or video applications.